halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacquelyn S. Pattillo
|birth= 2514 |death= |rank= |gender= Female |height= 175.3 centimetres (5 ft 9.0 in) |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= Blonde |eyes= Green |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= * }} Jacquelyn S. Pattillo was a trooper of the . Her most notable contribution was in the defense of New Liberty against forces. Biography Early life and career Jacquelyn Pattillo was born in 2514 on Arcadia, and spent most of her childhood and teenage years in Pirth City. Her life, at age seventeen, would change forever when the Covenant invaded the planet in 2531. Though she would ultimately escape the planet via cilivian evacuation transport, many of her friends and family would not be as fortunate. This horrific event would propel her to enlist on the planet Reach, ultimately joining the UNSC army. From there she would go onto a number of ground-based engagements against the Covenant, and would reach the rank of Private First Class. By 2544, she would be stationed on the planet of New Liberty. Siege of New liberty On March 7, Jacquelyn, along with fellow troopers of the 25th Infantry Division, was sent to assault Covenant forces that recently landed in the southern portion of the Deux de Normandie province, and had taken control of the city of Quatre Prêtres. Though they fought valiantly, the division, along with several mechanized infantry battalions were effectively pushed back by the Covenant with the assistance of enemy frigate bombardments. By March 10, Jacquelyn would be designated to the 5th Infantry Regiment and deployed to Charlemagne to try and repel the Covenant pressed their advance into the Rennes Province. Accompanied by the 106th Infantry Regiment and 428th Mechanized Infantry Battalion, they would try in vain to hold the line, only to inevitably be pushed back further into the city. Only when General Hicks rerouted reserve regiments to take up the 5th's defensive emplacement, would Jacquelyn and her fellow troopers would find a slight reprieve. Later that day, she'd find herself back into action as she was assigned to Second Squad to investigate the Chalybs Testing Facility that the UNSC had recently lost contact with. By nightfall, the squad would finally reach their destination to discover all of the facility's personnel were slaughtered. And as they delved deeper into the complex, they would be ambushed by multiple Covenant lances commanded by zealots. One whole fireteam would be cut down by the surprise assault, as Jacquelyn and the rest would begin fighting for their lives. They'd attempt to escape through the southern tunnel system, ultimately holding out till morning at the southern entrance. There they received orders to hold their position until an ODST demolition team could reach them, before they lost signal due to Covenant jammers recently placed along the city. The casualties would begin to rise as the squad held out against the continued assault, one being the commanding sergeant. The situation only worsened for Jacquelyn and her squadmates, in the morning, when enemy phantoms dropped in ground forces outside the facility. The corporal in command kept he and Specialist Haywood at the entrance on guard, while pushing his fireteam to the surrounding cover outside to engage the incoming hostiles. The defense was short-lived as the humans were eliminated by the Covenant advance, soon leaving only the two at the opening. However, before they themselves were overwhelmed, a pair of combatants, consisting of SPARTAN-A143 and ODST Corporal Royce, effectively cleared the area of hostiles and rendezvoused with Jacquelyn and Haywood. Though hesitant, the two army troopers would join the new arrivals back into entering the complex once more, where Jacquelyn would witness the SPARTAN's skills further as he cut through the lances easily. She (along with the other two) would find themselves assisting Nathaniel, however, as he confronted the pair of zealots orchestrating the infiltration of the facility. Afterwards, she and the rest of the makeshift team make contact with Chalybs' AI, Hans, who would allow them access to replace damaged gear, including her helmet that received extensive damage. Proceeding their brief lull in combat, Jacquelyn and the team would assist in the AI's purging, as well as self-destruction of the facility so Covenant forces could be denied access to anymore UNSC assets and data. Barely making the minimum safety distance, they would again narrowly escape death as the Covenant corvette, Fervent Devotion, attempted to bombard their position to kill the SPARTAN 'demon'. In progress... Trivia In progress... Gallery